Cyrlis il'Var/Chapter 2 - Danger Lurks
The innkeeper upon sending one of his employees up to Cyrlis' room with a hot meal sneaks back into his storeroom to compose a message. Casan Rilynn' Tahl, leader of the Tahl faction, would pay dearly for this kind of information he was most certain of it. He knew all about how Casan had been secretly bribing and manipulating many of the other factions to support his plans to try to take sole power over the Isles, although many factions still opposed him. News of a noblewoman on the isles, would surely help him gain favour with Casan especially considering this woman was clearly not just any noblewoman, he had seen that pendant before, on mages travelling from the continent, something they all wore quite proudly in fact, showing the world that they trained at The Invincible City. He had heard rumours of magnificent and powerful weapons being made there, surely someone with this knowledge could prove very useful to Casan's cause. He hurried through the message, and then grabbing his cloak, exits out the back alleyway, leaving one of his other employee's in charge in his absence. He made his way carefully down the back alleys, the rain still coming down, though not nearly as heavy as it had earlier. The stone streets flowing with run off from all the rain, his feet splashing through the deeper parts of the water, in too much a hurry to care how wet he got. He did not care to be out at this time of night, but the message was urgent, and he was sure the pay-off would be well worth his troubles. Coming out of the alleyway onto a main through way, he looks to his left and right, checking to see if he was being followed by anyone, then hurries across the main street onto another alleyway. After dodging some fallen crates and straw, he finds his way to a shabby looking establishment, a sign out front advertising unlimited ale and ladies inside. Instead of taking the front door he slips around the back, as he turns the corner to face the back door, a giant figure leaps from the shadows, holding a spiked mace in front of the innkeeper. "Halt, who goes there, what do you be wanting around here, up to no good are you?!" The figure demands. "Tasan, it's just me you bloody fool, best be taking that made out of my face right now, if your boss finds out the kind of information I'm carrying he won't be too pleased that you tried to bash my brains in before it could get to him..." The innkeeper responds, not phased at all by this man's malicious intent. "Well blimey, Ilan, why didn't you say it was you, the boss isn't around tonight, give me the message I'll make sure he gets it." Tasan holds out his hand waiting for the message. "Don't you worry your trousers off, I'll make sure he knows it's from you, you'll get paid whatever its worth. He's in a meeting now across the city, so unless you want to walk there in the rain tonight, and then interrupt this top secret meeting, I suggest you just hand it over." Ilan grudgingly obliges, and passes the note to Tasan. "Just be warned, if I find my message didn't make it, I'll be sending my boys to find out what happened to it." Once the note was safely in Tasan's hands, Ilan turned and hurried back to the inn. Category:Cyrlis il'Var